Fresh Snow
by Willster
Summary: A look into the love life of Kristoff after the end of the movie. How lucky or unlucky can one guy be? When does reality turn into things thought only possible to be in dreams, or nightmares. This is kinda my first story so feedback (good or bad) is highly appreciated.


"Mmmm deeper Anna." Elsa's moaning only made me get harder while I was slid in and out of Anna. I look up and see the pure pleasure that seemed to stuck on Elsa's face. Her head tilted back while she used her elbows for support, eyes shut and mouth agape. I slowly bring my eyes down drinking in every last detail. The beads of sweat rolling down her neck, her plump breasts glistening in the candlelight, then Anna's strawberry blonde hair. I can feel myself tightening, getting ready to cum.

"Anna, I'm cumming." I get ready to pull out but I feel her tighten up and begin to over. She starts moving back and forth, tightening herself everytime she moves forward as if she was milking me with her already slick walls. Not being able to control myself, a moan escapes my mouth as I release.

"Naughty boy Kristoff." I didn't even realize Anna had stopped exploring her sister's walls with her tongue.

"Look at how dirty he's gotten." Elsa begins to crawl towards me while I reluctantly pull out of Anna.

"Man you're hot." I felt like I was gonna get another hard on just from the look she was giving me. She finally reaches me and puts her left hand on my right cheek. She inches closer and I close my eyes to get ready to feel her soft cold lips press against mine. Except, I feel my face get wet from my chin up to my nose. "Did you forget how to kiss?" Again I feel her tongue slide across the left side of my face. "Seriously. I don't know if I like this." Again, the tongue moves from my left cheekbone, across my eye and onto my forehead. "Ok, what the hell is this?"

I snap open my eyes and instead of seeing those beautiful blue eyes, I see the snout of a reindeer as licks my face again. "AH! Dammit, Sven. Down, down." He sits back on his hind and stares at me, probably contemplating on whether or not he's gonna come in for another slimy kiss. "I'm up, I'm up." I say as I take my sleeve and wipe the saliva off of my face. Dammit. Another dream. I sit up, swing my legs left, over the edge of my bed, and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I look up and see the reindeer staring at me with his head cocked to the left. "Thanks Sven. Thanks a lot." I bend down and reach under my bed, grabbing a carrot out of the sack I keep there just out of Sven's reach. If I left it out somewhere he'd eat me out of my house. "Here." I hold the carrot out and without missing a beat, he snatches the carrot with his teeth and lays down to savor his morning carrot.

I stare down at him while he eats. "You just had to ruin that dream, huh?" No reaction. He just seems to lose himself in the carrot so I pat him on the head and stand up. I shuffle over to my bathroom, not completely awake, hoping the cold water will finish the job. I pull my shirt over my head and toss into the now growing pile of clothes. I should wash those soon. I remove my pants and underwear and toss them in the same pile. I walk over to my bucket of water grab the sponge from the counter. I dip it into the water, pull it out and lather it with the bar of soap. Not thinking, I bring directly to my chest. "HOLY HELL!" I was able to keep focused enough to not drop the sponge. I don't feel like spending time heating up the water so I just grit my teeth and get through this treacherous wash.

I finish washing myself and grab my clothing out of my oak dresser. "What should I wear today Sven? It's gotta look nice. I'm visiting those beautiful rulers of ours." I pick my nicest pair of pants that weren't worn out or tattered, and a flannel checkered shirt. "Not too casual, right Sven?" The reindeer just stares at me, probably trying to get another carrot out of me. I love that bottomless pit I call a pet. I throw on the clothing I picked out and run my fingers through my hair a couple of times, trying to get the flatness out of my bed hair. I walk over to my closet, reach down, and grab my only good pair of snow shoes. As soon as Sven sees this he begins to wag his tail, knowing he's gonna get some fresh air. I get to the coat rack and grab my jacket, slip it on, and grab the reins for Sven.

I situate myself in the sled Anna bought me and snap the reins. With a tug, Sven takes off, pulling the sled. I love this feeling, the wind whipping past my face, the trees rushing by in a blur. People lose themselves in books, and I lose myself in sled rides. It takes about a half hour to reach Arendelle from my cottage so I have a nice long escape. My thoughts almost instantly take me back to the dream Sven woke me up from. I run through all of the details. Elsa's look, the view of her breasts, the feel of being inside Anna. Even though it was all a figment of my imagination, It was hotter than most of my actual encounters with women. Those sisters were, without a doubt, the greatest looking women in all of Arendelle. Speaking of Arendelle, I can already see the castle rising out of the trees.

"Pick it up Sven, let's not waste time." Sven kicks it into high gear and speeds toward the castle. In no time, we're at the front gate of Arendelle.

"Hey Kristoff! You know the deal."

"Hey Jack! I'm parking the sled right now." I unlatch Sven from the sled and drag it over to the designated areas for all of the visiting sleds. After I get it situated between a deep dark blue sled and light brown one, I dig a carrot out of the sack tied to handle and give it to spend. "Good boy Sven." I toss the carrot in Sven's direction and he jumps up and catches it in mid-air. "C-mon buddy." I walk over to the front gate with Sven right on my tail.

"Welcome back Kristoff!"

"Thanks Jack. Whose shift are you covering? You normally work nights."

"Mike came down with something." He looks up and waves his hand, signaling the other guards to open the gate. "Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks again." I walk onto the cobblestone path, and watch as the people roamed around getting their start on the day. I've been to Arendelle hundreds of times but can never get over the stunning beauty it smacks you with. The decorative buildings and shops opening up to a new, people rushing to get to work on time. And to top it off, my destination, the castle now with Elsa's own additions making it absolutely magical. I walk the quarter mile or so, finally reaching the castle. I reach the front door and give the knocker three hard knocks.

"Who is it?"

"Kristoff." The doors open wide enough for the guard to check my identity. Satisfied, he widens the hole and allows Sven and I to walk in.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks Karl. Any idea where Anna is?"

"I believe she's in her room."

"Wanna search me before I go up?"

"Do you plan on killing her?"

"Of course not."

"There. I'm done searching."

"Heh. If she dies, it's on your head."

"And we'll have yours on display." I walk past the guard and go up the stairs leading to the royal bedrooms leaving Sven behind while the guard entertained him. Finally reaching Anna's door, I knock twice and wait for an answer.

"Just a minute!" I wait for about 30 seconds before I hear the knob turn and the door swing open. "Kristoff!" I nearly stumble over as she hugs my mid section. "I missed you!"

"You saw me last week."

"And that was the longest week ever."

"If you say so. How about we give my spleen a rest now?"

"Oh. Sorry." She unwraps her arms and looks up into my eyes. "You ready to go?"

"Only if you are."


End file.
